J. Jonah Jameson
John Jonah Jameson, Sr. * Absorbing Man - The Bugle puts Absorbing Man' escape on the front page (Captain America #3.50) * Angel - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * Anna May Watson - they meet at Peter Parker's graduation (#28), and also talk on the phone (#40) * Ant-Man - Jameson briefly mentions the Avengers (Spider-Man #25) * Beast - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * Betty Brant - she works for him at the Daily Bugle (from Spider-Man #4) * Big Man - Foswell works undercover at the Daily Bugle (Spider-Man #10, 23) * Black Widow - the Bugle has covered her exploits (Daredevil #2.33) * Cannonball - he saw Cannonball during onslaught (X-Men #2.57) * Captain America - Jameson briefly mentions the Avengers (Spider-Man #25), and praises Cap at the time of his death (CA #3.50) * Captain Marvel - the Scorpion namedrops CM (Ms. Marvel #1) * Carol Danvers - Carol becomes editor of his "Woman" magazines (from Ms. Marvel #1) * Cyclops - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24), later Cyclops is put on the front page (X-Men #410) * Daredevil - Ka-Zar mentions DD (Spider-Man #57), later Osborn and Jameson talk about him (#257) * Doctor Doom - Jameson discusses the exploits of Doom (Spider-Man #5) * Doctor Octopus - Octopus attacks the Daily Bugle offices (Spider-Man #12) * Electro - Enemy: ''Electro attacks Jameson in his bank (Spider-Man #9) * Flash Thompson - Jameson notices Flash because of Doctor Doom (Spider-Man #5), they accidentally meet again many times (from #15), and later Flash works for him at the Daily Bugle * George Stacy - apparently they are in a club together (Spider-Man #64), or else they meet at City Hall (#57), but Jameson attacks Stacy on the front page (#60) * Gloria Grant - she works at the Bugle, first as secretary * Green Goblin - ''Enemy: Jameson first sees Goblin attack the Spider-Man Fan Club (#17), while Osborn and Jameson are in club together (from before #37). Later Osborn owns the Bugle so is the boss of Jameson * Gwen Stacy - they pass each other on the street (Spider-Man #65) * Harry Osborn - they meet at Norman Osborn's factory plant (Spider-Man #37), talk on the phone (#49), and meet at the gentleman's club (#65) * Hulk - Hulk is discussed in the Daily Bugle offices (An. Spider-Man #3) * Human Torch - Jameson discusses the deeds of FF early on (Spider-Man #5), and Torch comes by the Bugle offices once (An. #1) * Iceman - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24), later Bobby saves Jameson (#92) * Iron-Man - Iron-Man and Avengers have been mentioned several times (Spider-Man #25, 42) * Jean Grey - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * John Jameson - his son * Kaine - at the Bugle they discuss the arrest of Kaine (S. Spider-Man #226) * Ka-Zar - Jameson manipulates him into a battle with Spider-Man (SM #57) * Kingpin - Enemy: Kingpin kidnaps Jameson and attempts to kill him (Spider-Man #51-52) * Kraven the Hunter - they meet when Kraven is involved with Chameleon (Spider-Man #15), and later Kraven stalks Jameson (#34) and vice versa (#47) * Liz Allan - Betty Brant first mentions Liz in the office (Spider-Man #14) and Jameson accidentally meets the kids a few times (#15, 17) * Lizard - Jameson travels to Florida in search of The Lizard (Spider-Man #6) * Magneto - the Bugle apparently had Magneto on the front page (X-Men #394retcon) * Mary Jane Watson - he first sees her briefly outside the Daily Bugle office (Spider-Man #65), later know each other through Peter Parker * May Reilly - Peter Parker first mentions Aunt May at the office (Spider-Man #6), and Jameson sends her a get-well card (#18), and they finally meet at Peter's graduation (#28) * Medusa - Jameson and Robertson discuss Medusa's actions on the phone (Spider-Man #62) * Mysterio - Mysterio visits the Bugle offices (Spider-Man #13) and manipulates Jameson in disguise as a psychiatrist (#24) * Mystique - she had worked as reporter for him at one time (X-Factor #139) * Ned Leeds - an employee at Jameson's Daily Bugle (from before Spider-Man #19) * Punisher - Daily Bugle puts Punisher on the front page (Punisher #71) * Randy Robertson - Robbie Robertson mentions his son early on (Spider-Man #68) and they have met on occasion * Reed Richards - Jameson discusses the deeds of FF early on (Spider-Man #5), and contacts Richards by phone (An. #1) * Rhino - Enemy: Jameson is attacked by Rhino in a hotel (Spider-Man #41) * Robbie Robertson - works for him as editor at the Daily Bugle (from Spider-Man #51) * Sandman - Daily Bugle writes about Sandman (e.g. Spider-Man #4), and Jameson spots him outside the Bugle office (An. #1) * Scorpion - Enemy: enemies since Jameson tragically helped create the Scorpion (Spider-Man #20) * Shocker - Jameson clears the front page for Shocker (Spider-Man #46) * Spider-Man - always campaigning against Spider-Man (since #1), but hires Peter Parker as freelance photographer for his Now Magazine and Daily Bugle (from#2). Nicknames for Peter: "My Demon Photographer" (#17), "Junior" (#21). Nicknames for SM: "Masked Man" (#26), "Wall-crawler" (#41-65), "Web-head" (#47-578) * Storm - he saw her during onslaught (X-Men #2.57) * Susan Richards - Jameson discusses the deeds of FF early on (Spider-Man #5), and they talk on the phone (An. #1) * The Thing - Jameson discusses the deeds of FF early on (Spider-Man #5) * Thor - Jameson briefly mentions the Avengers (Spider-Man #25), and Osborn and Jameson talk about Thor (#257) * Typhoid Mary - Carol Danvers namedrops Typhoid Mary when talking to Jameson (Ms. Marvel #6) * Vulture - ''Enemy: ''Now Magazine writes about the Vulture (Spider-Man #2), and Vulture attacks his offices several times (#7, 64) * Wasp - Jameson briefly mentions the Avengers (Spider-Man #25)